redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dankfur Clawhook
Gender: Male Species: Pine Marten Place of Origin: Unknown; somewhere far across the seas, most likely Appearance: Tough-looking middle-aged pine marten, with the maroon, brown, and yellow markings of the species. Has a gilded metal hook replacing a missing left paw. Wears a poofy white shirt, dark red pantaloons, and a broad black belt. Because he is a member of the Ranks of the Shadow, also wears a carved adderskull mask and a heavily embroidered blue cloak like the rest of the army. Weapons: Sabre, worn thrust through his belt; also the metal hook. Personality: A corsair, and an evilbeast to the core. A long streak of successful conquests spanning back since his earliest days of piracy have given him an insane and dogged refusal to ever surrender anything under any circumstances. He has good skill with his saber and can defeat almost all comers in a battle; however, he is not above slaying a bound and helpless beast if he gets the chance. He loves power, but, oddly enough, doesn't mind being second in command so long as his cheiftain gives him plenty to keep him occupied. Backstory HUGE SPOILER!!!! If you haven't read [http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScottyBlue/ScottyBlue%27s_Fanfic| GINGIVERIAN] don't read all the way to the end of this! One day, a young, upstart sailor marten and a gang of his young-adult marten pals decided to form their own pirate horde; Dankfur and his two loyal pet blacksnakes Jettcoil and Whiptail were with them at the time. Nobeast knew for certain where the band of youths came from; they seemed to materialize upon the scene, and were ridiculed at first by the other pirates for their inexperience. However, when the first leader was slain and Dankfur assumed the position, they began to assume the characteristics of a proper band of cutthroats; rapidly, their reputation grew, and they were soon the most feared coast-raiders in the business. It was during these seasons that Dankfur wed Gribby and fathered two sons, Gatlak and Zalbu. The crew of Dankfur's ship Redclaw, like all other vermin bands in the area of the North Seas, was eventually assimilated into the vast army and navy of the Black Shade (the Ranks of the Shadow); Dankfur willingly agreed to this, as he saw an opportunity to make a further name for himself. For many seasons, Dankfur was a prominent member of the Ranks; his excellence and total lack of failure where any mission was concerned caused the Black Shade himself to promote him to the position of Voice of the Shadow, second only to the Shade himself. Dankfur's long string of evil successes came to an end when Enzi Grexx ordered him to attack the Gingiverian Tribe and slay everybeast save the warriors, who were to be taken prisoner. During the raid, a female wildcat from the tribe managed to escape. Infuriated and baffled, Dankfur became obsessed with finding her, taking his two snakes and his best martens on a cross-country, two-season journey to track her down. However, several of the martens died along the way, and the wildcat managed to make it inside Redwall Abbey. Realizing he was severely outnumbered, Dankfur reluctantly allied himself with the local Krozfoxx robber gang to boost his numbers. They attempted an attack on Redwall to take back their prisoner; however, they were still outnumbered, and forced to flee by the Redwallers. Dankfur took Dippertail as a hostage, deciding to return to the Shadelair with the falcon and hoping the good-natured wildcat would follow in an attempt to rescue him. During the return journey, Dankfur was in a foul mood after the failure and retreat. Akalle Bladewhip and Scaleflier, two of his beasts who had designs on takeover, used this to their advantage, causing beasts to deliberately fall under Dankfur's wrath and begin a whisper campaign against him on the grounds he was losing his sanity, and that every beast present should have a reason for wanting him dead. Dankfur fell headlong into the trap at first; when, on the eve of his return to the Shadelair, he stumbled upon the truth, he had Jettcoil eat Scaleflier as a warning to otherbeasts. Upon his return home, Dankfur realized that his two sons Gatlak and Zalbu had been promoted to his position during his absense, and that he was now demoted to a rank-and-file soldier. This did not sit well with him; as his sons were both loyal to him, he used them to carry out his own orders and deeds behind the Black Shade's back. When an army of local goodbeasts started a war against the Ranks, Dankfur and his crew, including his sons, were sent to guard part of the shoreline from attack. However, a band of goodbeasts lead by captain Shermwood Whippabonce Thropple-Ffoliot made their way through Dankfur's defenses, scattering his beasts. Dankfur, his sons, and his remaining snake Jettcoil stayed behind; the two sons were slain by the hare, but Dankfur himself was killed by a treacherous Jettcoil, who had hung behind solely for that purpose. Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Villans Category:Pine martens Category:Males Category:Corsairs Category:Gingiverian Characters Category:Little Flower Characters Category:Main Villain